Return
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Sus ojos obsidiana, que han heredado la calma y la seriedad de Nine, centellan de la misma manera que los de él esperando a que un milagro ocurra. Sus labios han heredado la sonrisa de Twelve, esa que iba de lado a lado, risueña y picara. Porque Lisa es su legado. Porque el telón se ha alzado una vez más y porque ese espectáculo nunca acabará. [•Twelve/Toji&Lisa•]


**Título:** Return (Retorno)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_Twelve_ es mío!... ok no. || Zankyou no Terror _(o Terror in resonance), _así como sus personajes_,_ le pertenece a su creador Shinichiro Watanabe. La historia es lo único que me pertecene. Mio de mí persona ||

**Pareja:** Toji/_Twelve_ & Lisa.

**Advertencias:** || Sin beta || Spoilers || Muerte de personajes.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics || Tumblr.

**Notas:** Esto lo empecé a escribir unos diez o veinte minutos después de que Zankyou acabó. Apenas ayer lo acabé y...me siento liberada (?) || No hace falta describir como me siento respecto a este anime, es obvio que me pegó durisimo, prueba de ello son los (hasta ahora) , 6 one-shots que publiqué. Tampoco hace falta decir como me siento luego del ultimo capitulo. No tengo palabras para describir pero bueno, dejaré mi mariconeo para el final.

Sin más les dejo otro HisaLisa basado en el capitulo 11, y un "_posible final alternativo"_

Nos leemos allá abajito._ ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_Return_**

_._

_._

**I.**

_._

El cielo se ha teñido de carmín. Pero es bello. Las tonalidades violáceas y nacaradas bendicen a los dos cuerpos extendidos sobre la árida tierra. De los tres solo uno ha quedado de pie. La consumación de un sueño, la continuación de un legado. Las lágrimas de Lisa caen como ríos acaudalados por pura gravedad. Su rostro compungido de dolor observa como poco a poco la luz de los ojos de _Twelve _se extingue.

.

_Nine_ se ha ido primero. El derrame cerebral por la resonancia de una inédita enfermedad acabó con el más rápido que con su compañero. El castaño aún respira pero cada vez con menor fuerza. Le han perforado la piel, siente dolor, siente frío, pero no siente miedo. La sangre que brota de su boca, esa que ocasiona que Lisa se desesperé por buscar algún remedio o esperar un milagro, es la prueba de la existencia de _Twelve._ Porque tenía razón, alguien finalmente lo necesitó.

.

—Li-Lisa… —la llama. Y su nombre en sus labios es la prueba de que quiere hacer las cosas bien, incluso al final.

.

—A-Aquí estoy… —musita ella, con la garganta desgarrada, con el corazón deshecho—, a-aquí estoy, _Twelve_ —el esfuerzo con el que Toji comienza a buscar aire para respirar anuncia que su muerte está próxima. El brillo risueño en sus ojos, que él intenta prolongar, comienza a volverse opaco. Quiere verla, quiere distinguir como llora, quiere grabar una última imagen en su memoria—. _T-Twelve… _—y ella quiere salvarlo.

.

—No llores… —pide él con apenas un hilillo de voz. Su mano le da fuerza, su mano le hace no temerle a la muerte.

.

—E-Es mi culp… —sus dedos sobre sus labios le silencian, pero él quisiera que fuera su boca. Su dedo índice se detiene en la comisura de los labios de ella, acariciándole, sintiendo la suavidad y el temblor que este emite al ella intentar reprimir todo el llanto. Y la tiñe de carmín en los labios, como si fuera la pintura de un labial mal puesto sobre ellos. Es su sangre, la sangre que él ha derramado y que ha manchado su mano, la que ahora ha creado, con la ayuda de su dedo, una línea desgastada.

.

Y se ve tan hermosa. Con su silueta siendo enmarcada por todo el paraíso que existe detrás de ella, con ese cielo de atardecer que se abre para él. Que ilumina la prueba de su existencia. Lisa es prueba de su estadía temporal en la Tierra. Lisa es la prueba de todo lo que vivió.

.

—No llores… —y el esfuerzo de su mano por tocarle es rostro es casi inhumano. Lisa se aferra a esa mano, a esos brazos que la recibieron la vez que saltó entre los escombros de ese edificio, la vez en que decidió ser una cómplice. A ese su cuerpo que ahora se encuentra bañado de sangre, al que abrazó bajo un cielo estrellado y alrededor de luces de neón mientras eran perseguidos por la una ley injusta—, n-no te disculpes…

.

—H-Hay que llevarte a un hospital, tienes que… —antes de que ella logre levantarse para coger su teléfono y marcar a emergencias, la mano ensangrentada de _Twelve_ toma su muñeca. Y no hacen falta las palabras para que ella entienda, pero preferiría que le dijese una mentira. Que todo estará bien. Que va a recuperarse y que _Nine_ lo hará también. Que volverán a tener un día como ese, en el que la única preocupación sea no tener suficiente tiempo para divertirse. Para empaparse de agua y caminar descalzos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol; para escuchar música y compartir momentos gratos—, _T-Twelve…_

_._

—Está bien, Lisa… —sangre brota de su boca en el momento que ha tosido—. E-Esto es lo que quiero…

.

—Pero…— ¿Morir? Ella no quiere eso. El gesto de _Twelve_ por forzarse a mirar hacia un costado la altera. No quiere que se ocasione más dolor, no quiere que mire al cuerpo de _Nine_ sin vida.

.

—Me mintió, ¿sabes? —la pelinegra solo mira en silencio como las lágrimas del castaño se pierden en la tierra, humedeciéndola—. Y-yo lo sabía pero siempre fingí delante de él, así como Nine lo hizo conmigo —una risa amarga acompaña su desconsuelo.

.

_Nine_ sabía que moriría y estaba dispuesto a irse él solo antes que arrastrar a _Twelve_ consigo. Porque Toji había encontrado un motivo por el cual quedarse en ese mundo, un motivo por el cual no seguirlo. Un motivo que había logrado que su corazón latiera y se mantuviera con ganas de vivir. Pero todo se salió de las manos y ahora él está a punto de acompañarlo a ese mundo donde ella no estará.

.

A Lisa la convergen, en ese momento, mil emociones que no puede describir. Tristeza en su mayoría. No quiere que se vaya, no quiere quedarse sola, pero tampoco quiere aferrarse a él, no quiere er una carga, quiere que sea libre, y es entonces cuando lo entiende.

.

—Libre —musita ella con ardor en la garganta mientras más lágrimas caen de la nada. Y él le sonríe de la manera más humana posible. Por última vez.

.

La mirada de _Twelve_ se vuelve borrosa y, antes de que su último aliento escape de su cuerpo, es capaz de tomar la mano de Lisa, tirar de ella y aproximar su cuerpo para besarla. Sabe a óxido, sabe salado, sabe a un trágico amor, a una dolorosa partida, a una consumada salvación. El primer beso y el último. Y mientras los labios de ella están sobre los de él, Toji mira al mundo una vez más por encima del hombro de Lisa. Por encima del cabello azabache que le reluce de manera natural, como si tuera perlas; por encima de sus ojos empañados de agua salada. Lo puede ver. Ese cielo que centella con los colores de una calidez que no volverá a experimentar jamás.

.

El mundo finalmente es suyo. Ha dejado de ser inalcanzable, y la mano que se esfuerza por elevar para intentar tocar el cielo le roba el último latido de su corazón. Su último suspiro muere en la boca de ella. Cuando su mano cae con brusquedad con trayectoria al suelo, ella lo detiene con su mano. Atrapa su muñeca mientras le dedica una última mirada junto a ese beso que ya no sabe a nada.

.

—Gracias… —cual niño pequeño pareciese estar soñando, el rostro de _Twelve_ descansa bajo su manto. Apacible, sereno, libre. Con esos cabellos rebeldes que siempre le gustaron pero que nunca le dijo, con esas pestañas largas que nunca halagó, con la confesión indirecta que nunca correspondió—, porque nos conocimos, yo me hice un poco más fuerte —porque fue capaz de huir de casa, porque fue capaz de infringir la ley, porque fue capaz de alzarle la voz a él, de querer procurar su bienestar, de decirle lo que estaba mal—. Gracias… —por decirle con la mirada que la amaba de verdad.

.

.

.

**ll.**

**.**

_"__¿Lisa?"_

_._

Alguien la llama.

.

_"__Lisa, despierta"_

_._

No es su madre. Es la voz dulce de alguien a quien ella quiso mucho.

.

_"__Lisa, ya levántate, no duermas"_

_._

Cuando su cabello se mece y roza sus mejillas es que recuerda que le ha crecido bastante en ese año que ha transcurrido. Ahora es capaz de hacerse una coleta. Cuando abre los ojos y escucha esa risa que es acompañada de plumas blancas de origen desconocido, es que lo entiende y le sonríe a la nada. Se ha quedado dormida sobre el tablón que tiene el número _"12"_ en lo más alto, recordando los acontecimientos de hace un año.

.

Su mirada nunca ha sido efusiva pero la que ahora muestra su rostro es serena y muy delicada. _Twelve_ está ahí con ella, está en el aire, está en los árboles, está en las hormigas trabajadoras que recolectan su comida para un invierno venidero. Está en todas partes, siempre a su lado.

.

_"__Lisa…"_

_._

Está frente a ella, en una ilusión de sus recuerdos, sonriéndole. Con esa adorable voz. Extendiéndole la mano para que se levante del suelo y ande. La respiración de la pelinegra es delicada y suave, es intangible a diferencia de las lágrimas en sus mejillas que no lo son. Esas que ha derramado mientras el recuerdo de aquel día la han hecho dormir. Sus pestañas húmedas se sacuden, dejando caer el residuo de la salina en sus ojos. Y su rostro transfigura en lo que se ha convertido.

.

_"__Recuerda que existimos…"_

_._

La prueba de su existencia. Lisa es ese legado que ellos dejaron en tan poco tiempo pero tan entrañable dentro de ella.

.

_"__Vamos"_

_._

Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

.

.

.

**lll.**

**.**

MishimaLisa finalmente ha regresado a casa, pero esta vez no hay una madre que la acose y la encierre en el vacío de sus cuatro paredes. No han quedado muebles de lo que ella se imagina ha sido una mudanza apresurada. Solo hay hojas secas y basura acumulada. Hay visitas inesperadas, como esa familia de ratones que se aglomeran en la puerta de cada habitación. Y la cama de su habitación es el único mueble preservado ahí.

.

Su cama sigue intacta. Sus cortinas rasgadas, su ventana abierta con el alba enmarcada. Sus ojos obsidiana, que han heredado la calma y la seriedad de _Nine,_ centellan de la misma manera que los de él esperando a que un milagro ocurra. Sus labios han heredado la sonrisa de _Twelve_, esa que iba de lado a lado, risueña y picara. Y ahora que está de pie, y que ha dejado su mochila arrinconada sobre la cama, es que la luz de la luna ilumina al objeto que hay en sus manos. De un lado ese amarillo centella mientras que del otro un azul brilla de manera intensa.

.

La cámara de su laptop la enfoca y pronto la luz de toda la ciudad se extingue con solo el presionar de un botón.

.

—Buenas noches, gente de Japón…

.

_Sphinx_ ha renacido con una máscara de dos colores, colores que alguna vez ellos dos usaron como disfraz ante el mundo que creyeron incapaz de salvar, y que ella ahora porta con orgullo y honor. Porque Lisa es su legado. La prueba de que _Twelve _existió. La prueba de que _Nine _existió. Esta noche no hay aurora boreal pero hay estrellas en el firmamento similares a las de aquella vez, cuando juntos admiraron el cielo.

.

_"__Recuerda que vivimos…"_

_._

Porque el telón se ha alzado una vez más y porque ese espectáculo nunca acabará.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>N<strong>otas:_

_._

Okeey~, aun no puedo asimilar el desenlace de este anime. Fue épico en todo el sentido de la palabra, fue inesperado, fue cruel, fue duro. Me llegó hasta el alma. No tienen una idea de el llaaaaaanto que solté cuando le dispararon a Twelve. No tiene una idea de como me shokee, pero lejos de que no estuviese _"de acuerdo"_ con verlo morir, lejos de eso, Zankyou fue un arte en toda la palabra.

Y ahora que se acabó ya no se que hacer con mi vida ;-; , este anime fue crudo y realista, con una trama tan bien lograda, con personajes que se volvieron entrañables, con romance en medio de la inmundicia de un mundo de leyes injustas. Este anime lo vale mil veces todo. Del OST ni se diga, Yoko Kanno se lució de manera espectacular. Cada OST tiene algo que lo hace especial junto a las voces que los interpretan. Simplemente maravilloso de principio a fin. Todo estuvo en su lugar, absolutamente todo, y si bien la muerte de Twelve, para mi, fue la mas desgarradora, creo que fue esa escena la que le dio el cierre perfecto al anime, porque de eso se trata, de envolvernos, de hacernos reír, de hacernos llorar, de hacernos suspirar.

A lo largo de mi vida he visto muchos animes pero ninguno me había pegado tanto como este, mas siendo del genero que era. No era algo que estuviese acostumbrada a ver y agradezco a la vocecilla en mi cabeza que insistió en que lo viera. No me decepciono. No me arrepiento de haberlo visto. Es un anime que atesoraré mucho y que recordaré siempre, que recomendaré las veces que sea.

Y bueno, no se que mas decir. Creo que todo lo que siento siempre queda plasmado en lo que escribo, así que, pues ya :v

En cuanto al one, bueeeeeno. Yo pienso que el legado que ellos dos dejaron es Lisa, y pues no se, hubiese sido genial que ella siguiera con lo mismo (?) hahaha claro, no como terrorita pero si expresando su disconformidad con el mundo. No se, la idea me llegó ayer, fue algo fumada pero me gustó. Ademas de que yo quería que se besaran (?) ;_; || Se tomaron de las manitos, Lisa lo abrazó, bueno, algo es algo.

**_En otras noticias_** hahaha, estoy por subir el próximo capitulo de **Vera** *el two-shot*, el HisaLisa. No pasa de hoy así que para que estén pendientes.

Había prometido hacer un lemon HisaLisa pero hahaha mierda, la idea que tenia se desmoronó con el capitulo 11. Tengo que re ordenar mis ideas si es que quiero llevarlo a cabo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por esta corta experiencia. Conocí a chicas muy agradables por medio de este anime y bueno, eso es irreemplazable. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen (?) ;-;_**


End file.
